


* shy *

by dollscafe



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-02-01 13:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12706056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollscafe/pseuds/dollscafe
Summary: hyungwonho sweeties im so sorry





	1. meet michin

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to monbebe soft bot™ for helping me write this!! and also thank you to the koreaboo what tagged monsta x in a sexual selca day and the koreaboo that was sticking up for thdm saying thag we probably read bad smuts on tumblr for inspiring this!! mwah saragne

>annyeog! my name is becky but i prefer to go by the name michin!! its korean for meadow!! owo i'm an orphan and i saragne monsta x neomu much!! my dream is to meet oppas but unfortunately i'm not allowed to leave the orphanage until someone adopts me :'((. right now i'm partaking in my favorite hobby, eating ramyun!! i only eat ramyeon because i love wonho oppa!! one of the admin is calling me!! lets go see what they want!! 

"becky, we ha--"  
"my name is MICHIN"  
"michin, we have some very important news for you!!!"  
"omo!! what is it!!!"  
"you're being adopted!!"  
"by who??" and thats when hyungwon oppa and wonho oppa stepped out!!! i started fangirling right in front of them, "omo oppas!!!" they laughed and told me to go pack my bags i walked to my dorm that i shared with my bully william nilliam. william nilliam tells me that i'm not really korean and that i need to stop being a koreaboo!! aigoo!!! can you believe!!!! when i opened the door i saw william nilliam sitting on her bed "wow the koreaboo is back" she said "gonna tag monsta x in a sexual selca day??" 

"no!! i just got adopted by them blowing air out of nose emoji"  
"HAHAHAH yeah okay"  
"i DID" i yelled, but she wasnt listening, she had her earbuds in blasting babyface by wjsn so loud she couldnt hear me "hmph!! she thinks shes an intellectual but what she doesnt know is that luda and changkyun are dating bc luda likes left handed men!!" i whispered, and began packing up my stuff.

20 minutes later, i walked back to the admin's office and omo!!!! they were jinjja having a threesome!! wonho oppa was kissing the admjn lady while hyungwon oppa was rubbing her clotpoors like he was scratching a mosquito bite, a detail i would have rather not noticed, kamsamnida neomu much. 

"oppas!!" i yelled, and they laughed and stoped and pretended like nothing happened, and when i mentioned it later they acted like nothing happened 

"lets go meet the other boys" wonho oppa said and we got into their Very Expensive Automobile(tm) and went to their hotel where the other oppas were staying. hyungwon oppa knocked on a door and said "joohein and changkyun are staying in this one" omo!!! i.m oppa is my bias!!! what will i do!!! we walked into jooheon oppa and i.m oppa's room and i.m oppa said "wow!! your new daughter is pretty" or something like that, we talked for a little while and then we left to go see minhyuk oppa kihyun oppa and shownu oppa!! "saragne i.m oppa!!" i yelled to i.m opla and off we went the visit to the other three oppas wasnt very eventful, so after we talked to them hyungwon oppa and wonho oppa took me to my room where i texted my bff, katieaegi, to tell her about how i'm oppa called me pretty

michin_unnie: i just got adopted by hyungwonho oppas!!  
katieaegi: aniyo way!!  
michin_unnie: ne way!!  
michin_unnie: i'm oppa called me pretty  
katieaegi: omo!!!! 

and i fell asleep


	2. the return of william nilliam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> can michin unnie EVER get rid of william nilliam

the next morning i woke up to minhyuk oppa smashing pans together in my ear telling me that we're flying back to korea today and and that i needed to wake the fuck up before he shoved the pans up my ass!! omo!! i wouldnt even complain if it was oppa. so we got ready and all climbed into the Very Expensive Automobile™ to drive to the airport. but OMO!! once we got there we saw katieaegi unnie!!

"unnie!!" i yelled, and she smiled and yelled  
"omo!!! aniyo way!! michinah saran gay!!  
"unnie sargan!! i ran to katie unnie and we hugged until shownu oppa came up to us and yelled  
"MISS ME WITH THAT CAUCASIAN SHIT" and he took my arm and dragged me to the waiting room, and told i'm oppa (omo!!) to watch me while he went to go drink away the memory of that interaction

"hes in a bad mood today isnt he" i'm oppa chuckled (omo!!!)   
"ngl, hes pretty qwiyomi when hes mad OwO" i blushed   
"thats what i call a white" shownu oppa yelled and thats when hyungwom oppa called me over!!

"your schooling arrangements have been sorted and you're going to seoul high schoop when we get back. you'll be starting the day after tomorrow"  
"but oppa i'm 19"  
"your schooling arrangements have been sorted and you're going to seoul high schoop when we get back. you'll be starting the day after tomorrow"  
".. gwenchanha" and i stomped all the way back to in oppa and listened to music until i got a notification from instagram. william nilliam was trying to dm me! "lets see what that 'intellectual' wants from me this time"

willynilly: i heard you were going to seoul high schoop  
michin_unnie: ne  
michin_unnie: what about it  
willynilly: i just got adopted and i am too :p :*  
michin_unnie: For The Sarang Of God  
michin_unnie: On This Day I Become A School Shooter  
willynilly: now THAT is a white

then i.n oppa tapped on my shoulder telling me that it was our turn to get on the plane  
i slept on the plane and when i woke up we were in korea!!!!! i ran off the plane so excited to see all the sexy koreans!!!!!!! but wait, why can't i understand what any of them are saying??? i walked up to jooheon oppa and asked 

"omo oppa, where are the subtitles?" and minhyuk oppa clapped his pans together in my ear and called me a dumbass

the next two days were a blur, i was neomu jetlagged so i slept most of the time, but then kihyun oppa woke me up by jumping on my bed and telling me that its time for school

"but oppa, william nilliam is there!!"  
"who in the sam hell"  
"my bully!!! she tells me i'm not really korean!!!"  
shownu oppa walked past as i said that and yelled into my room "thats because you're not CRACKER" and i cried all the way to school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omo!! what'll happen with william nilliam and michin unnie??!???


	3. idr if i named the chapters or if i put chapter numbers so here this is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> michin unnie goes to school

i still wasnt done crying when we got to shoop because william nilliam was stanibg at the schoop gates waiting for me

'you-- YOU BABO!!' i yelled in her face  
she wheezed and said 'i told u i was coming here tf' i walked away in anger

'stupid wet willy' i muttered and walked to my first class. i walked to the second floor and stopd on fhe balcony and thats when a babo bumped into me!! i fell to the ground and screamed bc that shit hurt, yo. as i blacked out i heard someone yell something in korean but there was no subtitles so idk what it was :(

when i woke up i was in the hospital and william nilliam and i.am oppa were in the room with me

'you broke your wrist' i.am oppa said  
'i broke MWO'  
'youre going to have to get surgery for it' william nilliam said, and i blacked out again

when i woke up, i was going in to have surgery and william nilliam and yam oppa said they were waiting for me. but when the surgery was over, william nilliam was gone.

'yam oppa where is william nilliam'  
'who do u think gave u the wrist'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbis chapter isnt even funny thats what u get when u write fanfics u hate dont follow in my footsteps kids


End file.
